


Love Knows No Boundaries

by writingbychelle



Category: Real Person Fiction, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Bi, Bisexual, F/M, bi!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: Watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine with Shawn and telling him why you’re still not out to your parents.





	Love Knows No Boundaries

All day your boyfriend, Shawn, and you had been cuddled up on the couch in his living room, binge-watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine together to finally catch up with the episodes of season five, which you hadn’t seen up until Shawn basically forced you to watch it with him. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t like the show, hell, you loved it, but you had an issue with bringing things to an end, so finishing shows wasn’t as easy for you as it might have been for others. 

The episode you were currently watching opened with the characters drawing each other’s names for their Secret Santa celebration, Jake immediately figuring out who drew who before Captain Holt decided to start over, excluding Jake this time just for the intro song to start, Shawn and you moving your heads along to the catchy music. Just like you had done 20 minutes before when the intro of the last episode played. 

After the intro ended you were watching Jake showing the squad a ‘hot perp’ before Holt asked if there was anything else his team might want to discuss. You were expecting not much to happen but instead you let out a soft gasp as the words “I’m bisexual” left Rosa’s mouth, your eyes widening as you realised that this must’ve been the first time for you to see an openly bisexual character on screen, filling your heart with happiness since you yourself were, in fact, bisexual. Your boyfriend knew, and a majority of your friends knew as well since you trusted these people with your life and knew their stance on the LGBTQ community. 

The only people that didn’t know so far were your parents, you were too scared to tell them, you loved them and you didn’t want to imagine you coming out potentially ruining your relationship with them, even though you knew you didn’t need people that didn’t support you, and your sexuality, in your life. Shawn’s arm around you tightened, a bright grin stretching across his face as he saw how happy it made his girlfriend to see another bisexual person on the television. However, as you continued to watch the episode you couldn’t help the lump forming in your throat, especially after Rosa came out to her parents, them reacting basically like you’d imagine your worst nightmare with her parents being convinced one way or another she’ll end up marrying a man and having kids with him despite her being bi and her dad dropping the ‘this is just a phase’ line and even going as far as saying that there’s ‘not such thing as being bisexual’. 

Seeing Rosa, who was one of your favourite characters of all time, go through this, suffer from what you were trying to hide from, broke your heart. And once her parents refused to tell her that they accept the tough woman for who she is you could no longer keep the tears from spilling from your eyes, rolling down your cheek as a sob shook your body, your hands furiously wiping them away. Without hesitation Shawn reached forward to pause the episode, turning towards you and opening his arms for you, prompting you to let yourself fall into his embrace, pressing your face into his chest.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I just-“, another sob shook your body, Shawn’s hands rubbing soothingly over your back to help to calm you down, “I feel so understood, you know? Do you understand why I haven’t told my parents I’m bi yet? Like the way Rosa’s parents reacted is the reason is what I’m so fucking terrified of because I keep thinking, what if my parents will react the same way? People say that parental love knows no boundaries, no limits but the second you realise you’re not straight, that you don’t fit into society’s heteronormative standards you start you question that. There have been loads of LGBTQ kids kicked out and disowned by their parents so it makes you think if maybe your parent’s would react the same way. Maybe their love does have boundaries and the possibility of me dating anyone but a man is gonna be the breaking point which makes them not love me anymore. And I just hate that we have to be afraid of that because not a single straight person will ever have to question if their parents will continue to love them just for the gender of the person they love. I always feel so alone with my struggles and this only makes me realise that I’m not, that there are other people out there struggling with the same things and it makes me so happy to see a popular show talk about this issue. I’m just…I don’t know, I’m happy but also sad and just confused,” you finished your rant with a teary chuckle, causing a sad smile to appear on your boyfriend’s face as finally understood all the pressure that had been on you this entire time.

“I’m sor-ry,” you hiccuped, wiping the remnants of the tears off your face.

Taking your hands in his hands, Shawn leaned forward to press a soft kiss against your temple, “No, don’t be. I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to be afraid to tell people who you are, you shouldn’t have to fear that they’re not gonna accept you for you and it breaks my heart to see you like this. I’m never gonna force you to come out to your parents but I’ve gotten to know them pretty well and I can tell they truly love you for who you are, the fact that you’re bi won’t change a thing.”

His voice sounded slightly hoarse before he cleared his throat, wrapping his arms back around you as you spend several moments in complete silence.

“I love you, Shawn,” you whispered, breaking out of his embrace to press your lips against his, your boyfriend’s arms tightening around your waist to pull you closer. 

It was slow and maybe even a little bit messy and either of you barely moved but it was perfect to you.

Pecking your lips a few times, Shawn ultimately parted from you, “I love you too. Are you ready to continue the episode?”

Nodding your head you leaned your head back against his chest as the singer reached forward to press play on the remote for his TV, finishing the episode and staying cuddled up on your boyfriend’s couch for the rest of the day.


End file.
